moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Unneeded pages #http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/The_googenheist #http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Kieran Thanks! :) uɐʍoɹ 02:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Mickyfickle Hey, just to let you know that Mickyfickle has been deleting messages off his Talk Page, which as I understand you are not allowed to do. Also, if he pesters everyone about being an admin he shouldn't really be one, in my point of view. Thank you, BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply Should we talk on chat? I will be on for the rest of the day, just let me know. Same thing as Sadie, but I am free tomorrow. Hey I need to talk on chat. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I was just wondering, since you have been denying chat mod RFR's, can you please give me the link that tells who has what powers? It would be nice to see that, and also, I need to talk to you in private on chat about something. Can you please respond when you will be available? Thanks, Hi Abce2 Please come on chat we are having a big problem Prettyasagirl (talk) 17:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorted, Hi I never left. I just sometimes appear and sometimes don't. 19:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Moderator Hi Abce! It's me, Tyger; I was able to create another account! Snoop recently requested to be demoted and blocked and he has, so there is a Chat Mod space. As I've already been one (and an Admin), I was thinking I could be re-promoted. If you could, come on chat. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 19:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I didn't remove the vote, Legolas told me to remove it after I explained to him in chat. Sure! I am pretty active during the day, I will try to be on tomorrow. Sefelic usually comes on around 2:30 (EST) if you wanted to meet on chat then. I never told Nyan Cat to remove the vote. Please give him a warning for taking away a vote and for lying about it. Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 03:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Please can you delete this page so I can make another one? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/Legolasfanno1 Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 05:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Template:MP3 Hey, can you let me know who did the template MP3, as on Pink's Club Penguin wiki we are having trouble with it. Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) MP3 Don't worry, I think I have it! Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 04:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep thats wat i thought they must have got my name from someone else on moshi. Im confused :) DaNdY 11:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Community Message Hi Abce, is it okay if I edit the community messages? I find that CAPITAL LETTERS AND BOLD is 'shout in your face'. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 17:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) PLease can I be an admin again? I was as Star, Tyger is and I really want to be one again! Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 18:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Reply :3 Yea, but it really hurts my eyes and my head, since I wear glasses and suffer with migraines.. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 21:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I made a blog page about it for the crats, it is called Adminship. Please take a look at it when you have time! Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 04:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Saw your blog post! I saw your blog post. I would love to be able to help out. I'm a girl, so maybe you could have some female point of view. Just asking, maybe I could do the monsters section? Super Moshi sections? Moshi Forum section? If I could choose, I would like to talk about Super Moshi sections. Please? ToastWithTheMost (talk) 18:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I saw your blog post! maybe i could help out! Maybe doing a contest section. I would love to do it. Come and find me on chat/ send a message on my talk once you make up your mind? Poptart Hi Abce, Poptart edited a picture of me saying something very mean (http://prntscr.com/15blul). I would never say anything like 'Seriously' or 'Shut Up' unless I'm talking to my brother. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 15:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Annoyed Hey Abce, on Wednesday, Tyger was being quite mean to me. I lightshotted the pictures of what he said, he is denying what he said and saying they're editing. I am quite annoyed and upset, please help! Message: I've seen Poptart (Bran) & Carwyn (Tyger) have posted messages on your user. I would like to inform you that tyger is right. Bran did edit that message. I know since i was there I can't read it, it comes up saying it's not there. Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 01:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Another message: Hi Abce! I would just like to say that me and ben r quite upset. This is cause tyger and bran techency do everything on the bullitn. We want to do something to. Cause i would have loved to do contests and ben would love doing reviews, however bran appenetly is doing both, please could we have something to do we r comfetble doing! thanks! Why? Why am I banned? Sorry if that picture was rude, I never actually looked at it until now, Reggie told me to show you. Anyway, sorry, how long is the ban?